


Club

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dom...oh god, Dom, don't fucking stop..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"Dom...oh god, Dom, don't fucking stop..." Billy is gripping the edge of the table hard, his head tilted back against the seat. Music pulses, a thumping heavy beat, and dim lights dance about the club. It's packed full; there are people everywhere twisting to the music. Billy is nearly oblivious. He clutches at anything he can hold on to.

Beneath the table, Billy's jeans are around his ankles and his legs are spread wide. Dom kneels there, half-hidden. He breathes hot air against Billy's inner thigh as he pulls back just a bit. "And what if I do?" he murmurs, teasing, almost touching but not quite.

"Dom," Billy pants. So Dom dips his head again to lick at the tip of Billy's cock. There's a groan. "Dom...fuck..." Dom holds Billy's thighs apart, stroking lightly, and takes Billy's cock into his mouth. Billy whimpers, thrusts his hips up and feels the wet-hot slide of Dom's mouth and Dom's tongue on his cock. He won't last much longer.

Dom sucks him off under the table to the throbbing beat of the music and the swirl of colored lights, sucking and licking and nibbling until Billy writhes on the seat. Billy's moans are incoherent; he's bucking and digging his hands into the seat cushion. Then Dom takes Billy's cock deep into his throat, bobs his head and takes Billy as far he can. Then Billy comes with a jerking cry that turns heads his direction, flushed with heat and panting, bright colors dancing before his eyes that have nothing to do with the club lights as Dom swallows.

He's just beginning to recover as Dom crawls up to sit beside Billy, a satisfied smirk on his face, his lips swollen and red. He winks at a passing waitress who's looking at him askance. Billy shakily pulls his jeans back on. "Feeling better now?" Dom purrs.


End file.
